Contravene
by rehellams
Summary: A dark story about Maura Isles' introspection of herself. Jane, Hoyt and of course Maura all play here. Rizzles definitely. Oh and beware there is talk of blood.
1. Chapter 1

Contravene. It means to breach a code of conduct. The word is not used that often in everyday conversations. Primarily, it is used in a law enforcement setting. Therefore, I think it only fitting that I apply the word, contravene, to Jane and myself. To help her, I must allow a part of me that I keep secreted away, to surface. I must become one with it so that I may save her and in return she saves me. It is only the cases that are too gruesome to think about outside of work that push her precariously to the edge. The edge where her inner demons gain strength and taunt her until she returns to her own nightmarish darkness made up of real life monsters. Her monsters' that cleave her soul and feed from her life-force until the light in her eyes has been all but extinguished. When she is on the verge of breaking, she comes to me. It is within my power to take her darkness. Afterwards, we put each other back together so that we may be strong yet again.

At my home, I prepare a ham sandwich with lettuce, tomato and cheese for her. I wrap it and put it in the refrigerator to keep it cold. Her beverage of choice is milk. For all the beer she loves to drink, on nights like tonight there is no room for even the slightest intoxication. To do so would give way for the possibility of diminished sensations and _**that**_ just would not do. I need Jane to feel everything that I do to her body, both pleasure and pain. I stand in the kitchen, checking that everything is in its place. I hear her unlock the front door with her key. She turns lacking her usual swagger to shut and relock it, including the night dead bolt that can only be opened from the inside. Angela's habit of brazenly intruding in on my mornings with Jane forced me to take this step. As I am thinking of this I check the back door to ensure that the night bolt is engaged there, also. I watch Jane make her way to me. I open my arms and gather her in a hug. She turns her head into my neck and pulls my scent into her lungs with long deep breaths. I freely admit I love this part, also. Not only do I find it erotic to know that my scent is what she craves first and foremost, the added kisses that are so light that she places on my neck is a turn on as well. After her need for my scent has been slaked, she turns and sits at the kitchen island. I get her sandwich plus milk out and set it before her with a napkin. While she eats I start divesting her of her clothing. I pull her jacket off first. I move to her belt and take her phone and service weapon. These nights are the only times she allows me to handle it. I place both items in the handcrafted teak lockbox I had made especially for her. When I return to her side once more, she bows her head and waits for me to begin.

I thread my fingers through her hair, moving my hands, massaging her. I slide my hands to either side of her head and using my thumbs to gently push against her high cheekbones, so that I may look into her eyes. When we connect I see the rawness there. Gone is Detective Rizzoli, in her place is Jane. The one who was broken, the one who hid behind words that flamed as hot and deadly as fire and brimstone, only to sear anyone who foolishly thought her weak.

We are in the bedroom. She trembles within my demanding embrace. I seek out every recess of her psyche, to make sure every part of her, no matter how minute, has been touched by my quintessence. I plunder the darkness that has waged war on her. Taking it, absorbing it and neutralizing it with what makes up my own darkness. Make no mistake her demons are evil, but what lives within me is the darkest of evils. My monster is me. When Hoyt summed me up in his own few words, I was both sickened and elated. For once, another person had seen the true me, what I found sickening was that it was Hoyt. In those few seconds after his utterance, how I craved to feel my hands become slick with his blood. I retrieved my favorite scalpel from my doctors' bag. Standing from my chair I ordered Agent Dean to hold him down. As I walked towards Hoyt I allowed my beast to surface. To my amazement and joy, Hoyt never broke eye contact with me. He tilted his head back and smiled at the pleasure of seeing himself reflected within me. It was almost as if he would deem it a worthy execution if I plunged my blade into his carotid artery and allowed his blood toempty from his body. In the next second I had once again chained my beast and sent it back to the depths where it howled and raged against me. My will is stronger and before too long it was again locked away.

Tonight with Jane, I allow my beast gorge to itself on her. Only that part of me is able to withstand the malevolence that rises within her at times like this. I use sex to cover its actions. With every bite her demons begin to fade. With every lick I cleanse her. With every thrust of my fingers, I spark the light that begins to shine in her eyes again. By the feel of her body, our battle is nearing its end. This is a precarious time for me. I must satiate the call of blood for both myself and my beast. To do this I must balance the pain from my bite with the pleasure of an orgasm. If my timing is off, she will be hurt and I will have no way to coax my beast back into its slumbering darkness, leaving humanity at its mercy. I focus again on Jane. I am thrusting into her harder. Fucking her brutally. Her nails dig into my shoulders, I growl at the pleasurable pain. Harder, faster I push her into her, her orgasm is seconds away. When I feel the torrent of wetness jet past my fingers I know it is time. I lean forward quickly and sink my teeth into her right shoulder. A coppery tang blossoms in my mouth. It is her, it is Jane, her essence, but most of all it is purging what is left of the darkness within her. I withdraw my teeth and gently lick the wound as my beast licks her chops enjoying the sweetness of Jane's essence. I will my beast to rest. As she relaxes so does my body. My eyes slowly shift from black to hazel. As always Jane brings me closer to her. Her warmth surrounds me, her kisses ground me.

Once more we have breached the code of conduct as it pertains to best friends. However, by committing the act of contravene we have saved each other.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not claim them, own them or any part of Rizzoli and Isles.

Part 2: Jane's Point of view

**Decipher**

Most would never give in to what one must consider to be one's own nightmare. To give in to it just to save another's soul is almost beyond today's standard of reasoning. I fear that should one be faced with such demise, where it is a 'damned if you do or damned if you don't' situation, most might choose to overlook and cast aside the importance of being another's savior. Then again, there are those few who stand and fight until the last breath. They stand true. When they give you their word that they will save you, that person means it. Only in certain serendipitous situations does life and madness form the perfect storm to allow the two in question to save each other. 

That's how I would describe Maura and myself. Who could have predicted that Hoyt and his darkness would allow me to save my best-friend in the future or that the unknown genealogy of Maura's birth would allow her to save me in her future? Most would think I would curse Hoyt and insist that God send him straight to hell without benefit of death. Don't get me wrong, I do, but maybe I don't do it quite to the extreme that others might think I do or should. It may sound like I am taking one step over the insanity line, but you have to understand, I need to be broken so that I may save her. 

Maura doesn't think I see when her hunger starts to take hold, like the sallow look to her skin, her sweats. I don't know exactly what she is, but I know I am not afraid of her-it. She is Maura. _My Maura_, I had to remember that the night I woke up to her trying to bite me.

I don't think she even knew what she was doing. Her breath was quick and shallow. Her skin had a sickly pale yellow look. Her teeth! Oh, the fright that ran through me for a second when I saw the elongated canines. What stopped me from running were the tortured tears coursing down her face. I could not leave my friend, _MY Maura_ in this pain.

With an iron grip on my fear, I held my hands out to her. She still fought whatever it was that was shredding her. Being quick to the point kind of person I am, I finally reach out and grabbed both hands and drug her closer to me. I ended up with her straddling my lap with my back against her headboard.

She locked both of her hands on my shoulders. Her voice when she spoke was lethargic and slurred because of her teeth. She tried to warn me that she was going to hurt me and weakly demanded I shove her away. In that moment I knew I would not shove her away. I calmly told her that I would get or she could take what she needed. I was surprised that I was not entirely surprised that what she needed was blood.

Blood, well damn. I guess one warm body full of 100% good ole Italian-American human blood coming right up! I laughed at myself; even in this situation I could not help but to be sarcastic. One good thing, I trained all through my youth for this moment, but instead of Brad Pitt I was going to be sucked dry by the beautiful Dr. Isles. I think I won out on the comparison; also I would not have to deal with the prickly beard of Brad. Like the good learned student I was, I tilted my neck to the side and leaned forward to give Maura her blood meal.

Astoundingly, she pushed me back. She explained that it would be too easy for me to get brain damage as the carotid artery feeds the brain. Even in vamp starvation slurry voice mode she was still full of fun facts. I quickly learned the target area for prime liquid dining was the spot on the front side of where my right shoulder joint is located.

Right before she bit, she apologized. Before I could ask what for? I felt her sink those long, wicked sharp fangs into me. I hissed at the feel of pinching sting at first, but then warmth enveloped me. Every time she sucked, it felt like she was sucking on that sensitive bundle of nerves located between my legs.

Deeper she pulled me into her. She must have known the side effects of her actions because next thing I knew, I felt her thumb caressing me there on the outside of my pajama shorts, with just the edge of her thumb pad and the tip of her thumb nail riding the edge of that ever so stimulating circular caress around my little nub.

God was it ever the most **exquisite** torture I have ever felt! It did not take long for my impending orgasm to crest. I never had it so good. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly; all the while she was still feeding. As the last of my orgasm subsided she finally had had her fill. Her head fell back and her tongue snaked out to catch the few rogue crimson droplets that tried to escape.

I was amazed. I was unafraid. I was stupefied. What I deciphered most of all out of all these feelings, without a single doubt, I was in love.


End file.
